Rainy Day
by emmabirdy
Summary: A rainy day can lead to an unexpected series of events. Shizaya.


Author's note: Okay. I know I haven't updated my other Fanfic in months, and I'm sorry…I'm just really lost with it. I really appreciate all the reviews I have been getting, and I promise I will try my best to work out my writer's block. In the meantime – a COMPLETELY different track, a Shizaya one-shot! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Ha-ha. Enjoy.

It had been a rainy day. Shizuo had thought that the storm wasn't really that bad and he could walk home later. But he was wrong, and by the time he was leaving, Ikebukuro had issued orders to stay inside due to inclement weather. _Fantastic, _thought Shizuo, now trapped under the eave of a building nearby. _Just what I wanted after a difficult day. _He had counted five people running away from him in fear, which had put him in an especially bad mood. _Who's going to let me stay in their house until the storm passes, anyway? There isn't even anyone who lives nearby here…_well, there was one person, Shizuo thought. But they weren't even an option. Not even if the sky came crashing in on his head would he go to _them_ for help.

Shizuo sighed and sat down under the small supermarket's overhang, hoping the large hailstones would stop falling soon so he could go home and go to bed. But he was snapped suddenly from his thoughts by the appearance of a single light in one of the neighboring houses. He turned his head to look who stood there – and gritted his teeth. _Damn, _he muttered, and clenched his fists. For it was none other than Izaya Orihara, looking rather smug from the comfort of his apartment. He pushed a small piece of paper up to the window. It read: _Hey, Shizu-chan, want to come in? _Shizuo's fists clenched even further. "No." he said aloud, and spun around so his back faced the lit window. Just then, an enormous spear of lightning split the sky, and startled, Shizuo stuck his head out of the overhang. A hailstone immediately struck it, and Shizuo roared in pain. He looked blushing back into Izaya's window to see the raven laughing hysterically. He realized he had no choice but to go inside somewhere, even if it was his arch-nemesis' house – and besides, he was just a little bit scared by the storm anyway. So he ran, covering his head, towards Izaya's apartment building.

Izaya was leaning by the doorway when Shizuo ran inside panting and brushing ice crystals off of his shirt. "Uh-hello," said Shizuo, deliberately looking down at his shirt as if it was very interesting to him. "Hey, Shizu-chan!" said Izaya jovially, as if Shizuo was an unexpected old friend. The two men looked at each other for a pause. "Well, I think a thank you is in order," said Izaya, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah-I mean, um, fine. I'll, um, try not to kill you until I leave." Stammered the blonde. Izaya grinned broadly. "That will suffice, I think. Follow me," he said, leading the way up the stairs. _I just hope the storm ends soon._

The raven offered some drinks, and the two warmed up a bit. Or at least Shizuo had – Izaya acted, but really he just loved to observe Shizuo. He was turning out to be quite an interesting person, with a kinder side to him even - much deeper than the shallow title of "Strongest Man in Ikebukuro". He wondered if anyone had ever bothered to see this side of the tall blonde. "And then, she-," Shizuo doubled over in laughter, unable to finish his sentence. Izaya laughed along. He had to admit – he was enjoying this. Just for research purposes, of course.

"Let's play a little game, shall we?" Izaya asked the blonde cheerfully. "Okay, what's it called?" Shizuo asked thickly. "I don't really have a name for it, I suppose," said the raven taking out a crowded game board and placing it on the table. "Let me explain the rules to you." "So, this chess king piece moves as such. Unless it encounters one of these chips here," began Izaya. "Slow down," said Shizuo. "How does a king move again?" "The king can move one space in any direction, stupid." Continued Izaya. "Now, as I was saying, these chips have a symbol…" Ten minutes later, the bartender growled. "I-ZA-YA! I'm tired and I don't know what you're even talking about anymore." "Baka," said the raven, chuckling. Shizuo looked out the window. "It's still pretty bad out there," remarked Izaya. The blonde shoved him in irritation. "I'm not blind," he said, but yawned. "Well, you're deaf then," the raven said, shoving Shizuo back. "Those were the simplest rules of my game!" Shizuo ran at Izaya with the intent of knocking him backwards, but in his drunken stupor he then crashed on top of the raven. "Uh-sorry," said the blonde, quickly getting up and blushing a bit. Izaya just laughed and laughed, and soon the taller man was laughing too. "You can stay the night, Shizu-chan. Let's just go to bed." said Izaya, still laughing.

Shizuo fidgeted, looking up at the ceiling from the floor where he had decided to sleep. The room was awfully dark, Izaya now having gone into his own bedroom. _Just go to sleep._ The blonde tried to tell himself this over and over. But eventually he couldn't take being alone in the dark. He quietly went into Izaya's bedroom. "Izaya-kun?" he said softly. "What?" said the raven irritably. "You've been making lots of noise tossing and turning on the floor." "I'm um, afraid, of the dark, so can I uh, sleep with you please?" said Shizuo quickly. Something about the frightening man looking so frightened and sad himself kept Izaya from bursting out laughing. "Sure," said Izaya gruffly, rolling over. "Thanks," said the blonde. He fell asleep almost immediately, and the raven couldn't help reaching over to brush a strand of hair out of the bartender's eyes. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan," he said in a whisper.

The two men awoke the next morning, quite well slept. "Morning, Shizu-chan," said Izaya. "Morning," said Shizuo, without a hint of malice, but quickly after resumed his unfriendly stance. "I'll be going now," said the blonde. "Thanks, I guess." Izaya couldn't help a small frown from appearing on his face. "Okay," he said in a guarded tone. "Um," said Shizuo, turning to face the raven. "Bye for now!" said Izaya. "Maybe we could go get a drink sometime?" said the blonde, turning the color of a tomato. "I'd like that," said Izaya, standing up. And if Shizuo could've turned any redder than he already was, he did so as Izaya came up and brushed his lips against the blonde's – just for a quick second. They both grinned. _There's something to look forward to._

Yeah, so my first completely shippy fic. Cool. Hope it didn't suck that much…leave a review, please!


End file.
